Pantala
Pantala, also known as the Lost Continent, is a location a few days flight (or swim) west of Pyrrhia mentioned in the second arc of the Wings of Fire series. At the Maynard book festival, Tui revealed that the map of Pantala also looks like a dragon and is facing Pyrrhia. Before, Pantala was thought to be too far away to fly to, but at the end of Darkness of Dragons, it was revealed that a dragon from Pantala was blown to Pyrrhia, proving the theory to be wrong. It is mentioned that Clearsight, as a young dragonet, dreams about exploring and finding it. She found the continent after the betrayal of Darkstalker. It has also been confirmed by Tui that the dragons from Pantala will be based on insects, and this is mentioned by Hope in Darkness of Dragons. In the epilogue of Darkness of Dragons, Hope showed Moonwatcher Pantala's position on the world, which was apparently on the opposite side on the world of where Pyrrhia was. She also tells Moonwatcher to research "the Legend of the Hive." She says it might give her ideas about the missing tribes, which also presented the idea of the Pantalan dragons living in hives rather than tribes. Tribes There are 3 tribes on Pantala. One is the HiveWings, whose queen is Queen Wasp. Second is the SilkWings, who, after the Tree Wars, accepted the HiveWing queen as their queen, so their queen is also Queen Wasp. Lastly is the LeafWings, who were nearly driven to extinction in the Tree Wars, and are believed to be extinct by the Pantalan dragons, though at least four are still known to be alive. As of Book Eleven, they have no known current queen as it is not mentioned, but their former queen was Queen Sequoia. History Darkstalker (Legends) When Clearsight is at Darkstalker's house, she notices he has a scroll titled Myths of the Lost Continent. Later, after betraying and imprisoning Darkstalker, Clearsight decides to go and find this lost continent. It is shown in Clearsight's visions to have animals she has never seen before and colorful dragons of unknown tribes, as well as a possibility of a new love and dragonets. Tui confirmed that Clearsight flew there. Darkness of Dragons In the epilogue of Darkness of Dragons, Qibli and Moonwatcher find the residence of Jerboa II, daughter of the original Jerboa, who was an animus. She shows them a dragon, Luna who she is taking care of. Qibli notices that the dragon looks nothing like normal dragons. He believes the dragon is a hybrid until he realizes that the mysterious dragon has no features of any of the seven dragon tribes. Jerboa says that this dragon is their first visitor from the Lost Continent. ''The Lost Continent Pantala officially makes its debut in ''The Lost Continent, as the main setting for the book. In the prologue, Clearsight is seen flying towards the continent to warn its inhabitants about an incoming hurricane. The rest of the book takes place on Pantala, other than the epilogue. Known Wildlife * Lions * Bats * Monkeys * Scavengers (Reading Monkeys) * Zebras * Wildabeasts * Elephants Trivia *Pantala is a genus of dragonflies, matching Pyrrhia being a genus of moth. *Tui has also stated that the arrival of Clearsight had a significant effect on the dragons that lived there. The two main things she impacted were the language (she reintroduced Dragon language to Pantala) and religion (some dragons worship the Book of Clearsight). She married a dragon from Pantala called Sunstreak, and because she went to Pantala, we might meet one or more of her descendants. *It is shown in Darkstalker (Legends) that Pantala was known to dragons of Pyrrhia back then, but it appears that knowledge surrounding it has been lost over the centuries. *Tui has confirmed that there will be no animus magic on Pantala, due to its extreme prevalence in the second arc. *The purple-and-grey speckled wing in Burn's collection was from a Pantalan dragon. From the color descriptions, it's most likely a SilkWing. *The Legend of the Hive, a scroll mentioned by Hope in Darkness of Dragons, has something to do with Pantala. *The tribes there have queens. The ones currently known are Queen Wasp and two former queens, Queen Monarch and Queen Sequoia. Queen Wasp is currently the only queen known to rule on Pantala. *With Queen Sequoia and Monarch not in power, this also makes Wasp the first queen in charge of nearly an entire continent. *Pantala has biomes that we haven't seen on Pyrrhia, such as that of the savannah-like biome seen on The Lost Continent cover. Part of the full cover was leaked, which revealed zebras, wildebeest, and gazelle live on Pantala. *In ''The Lost Continent, ''Queen Wasp was rumored to eat lioness heads and black mamba and squid ink soup, confirming these animals exist on Pantala as well. *The SilkWings and HiveWings having two pairs of wings may be a reference to Pantala's name coming from a genus of dragonflies. *In Pantala, dragons live in the Hives, which are each ruled by one of Queen Wasp's sisters (Queen Wasp rules the Wasp Hive) *This confirms the names of Queen Wasp's other sisters and that she has at least 9 other sisters (Jewel, Vinegaroon, Bloodworm, Mantis, Cicada, Tsetse, Yellowjacket, and Hornet. *Lady Scarab is the only sister we know of that doesn't rule her own Hive. *The currency in the Hives is something called scales. These seem to be used as coins, as Luna uses them to pay for honey drops in the lost continent. It is unknown is they are real scales or simply called scales. From a discussion between Blue and Luna about how they haven't gone to a certain shop because they don't have enough scales, it seems that scales are the only form of currency and that all scales might be worth the same amount, like if we only had one type of coins instead of many. *Pantala appears to be much more technologically advanced than Pyrhhia, with books instead of scrolls, glass, greenhouses, giant city-towers, track schools similar to colleges, and even playgrounds. *The majority of Pantala is currently a police state. Gallery PantalaMap1.png|Uncolored map pantalacoloredmapwarbender.png|What a colored map of Pantala might look like by Warbender Untitled drawing.png|Pantala theme wallpaper, arranged by Sahei77|link=User:Sahei77 Drawing-1.jpeg|A colored LeafWing (a tribe that lives in Pantala) Wasp Hive Canon Image.jpeg|The Wasp Hive, Pantala's Greatest Hive SilkWing Diets.jpg|Honey, food of the SilkWings HiveWing Diets.jpg|Savanna animals, food of the HiveWings LeafWing Diets.jpg|Tree sap, possible food of the LeafWings fr: Category:NightWing History Category:Locations Category:Continents Category:SilkWing History Category:HiveWing History Category:LeafWing History Category:Pantalan History